The Blood on our Shoulders
by CallMeBlue02
Summary: “Who are we to judge the others around us, when the blood we’ve spilled, is the reason they’re breaking?”
1. Introduction

_**(Warning: This story has a dark theme and talks about depression and suicide. Please note that if you have experience with these mental illnesses I am basing the information off of personal experience, and the traits of the characters that supposedly deal with the illness In this story. No information given in this story should be addressed as 'factual'. Everything stated or explained involving the illness should be questioned and/or considered to be incorrect unless further inspection proves otherwise. You have been warned.**_

 _ **If you are currently dealing with any form of issue or problem, I love you and you'll get through it.**_

 ** _Enjoy the story you beautiful soul!!)_**

"I'm glass. I may look sturdy, but I'm fragile to the touch. No matter who you are, you'll always effect me because, you can't so much as touch glass, without leaving a few fingerprints.

No-one notices you...until you're already broken. Not when there is a ball heading right towards you, but only after it's hit. After all, would you notice one window in particular out of millions, unless it was already shattered?"

I sigh and wipe away the eraser shavings, that my pencil had produced.

Looking into the distance at the reflection of the sun on the water, I see a few leaves fall into the water and float across the top. _The color of the leaves remind me of his eyes. While the reflection of the water remind me of how they glow._

Upon hearing footsteps, I slam my book closed and wipe furiously at my face to hide the tears that had been there.

"Hey Draco!" _Crap_

"Hi Harry!" I scream, in an attemp to sound normal.

"Wait, no, what's wrong?" Asked Harry immediately backing away.

"What? Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" I'm still speaking in a tone that even myself would be surprised to hear.

"You soundway too excited right now. You're aware that I know you right?"

"Careful there Potter, your sarcasm is showing." I taunt.

"Oh? So I'm Potter now? Alright! Two can play at this game..." he paused to add suspense "Malfoy."

"Alright Potter, you win." I say emphasizing 'Potter'.

"Just sit down will yah?" It was more of a demand than a request.

He plopped himself ungracefully onto the seat next to me and looked into my eyes.

"What?" I ask "Do I have something on my face? Wait no never mind, that would never happen, I'm perfect!" I laugh and look into the distance as if showing off for a camera.

"Yeah" he sighed "you are."

I look at him with a satisfied smile on my face until he broke the silence.

"Anyway..." he trailed off "what did you write today?" He reached over and grabbed at my book.

"Nothing!" I yelled pulling back.

"Sorry...I'm sorry." I apologized and handed over my book. _He would see it in the end._

"Its fine." He reminded me while flipping through the pages to find the piece I had previously written.

We've been in this situation before. More than once have I gotten 'protective' and angry at him for simply asking if I was okay.

It's been like this since day one.

Years ago I had asked if we could be friends and he had said yes. I just hadn't known at the time that it was because he wanted to 'fix' me.

He explained that he originally took my hand because he felt bad. _Boy did that do a number on my confidence._ But he actually became my best friend. My only friend in fact, everyone else hates me. I'm okay with that though.

I look over and see his expressions change as he reads my writing of the day.

 _As long as I have Harry as a friend, I'll be alright. I know it._

 _ **This story originally had a Prolouge that I decided to get rid of. Instead, I'm going to (clearly) simply start the story and fix up the "prologue" until I get to the point in the story where the senerio occurs.**_

 _ **I don't have a schedule for uploading chapters but I guess that doesn't matter when no one reads my crap!**_

 _ **Anyway feel free to criticize! There are a lot of things about my writing that I feel I could be stronger with and advice or help is welcome!**_

 _ **Love, Blue**_


	2. The Dream

_He's here. He's watching. I have no words to describe him other than demon._

 _He's not doing anything. Just watching. A bystander. Simply watching. He prefers action. He can't wait for long. He can't watch forever. And I'm right. He looks at me. Stares into my eyes. My soul. And I stare right back._

 _"You're very attractive" he says almost angrily._

 _"don't talk to me" I warn, but my mouth doesn't move._

 _"Darling" he takes a step closer "tell" and another "me" and another "what"_

 _He takes a step closer for every word he says, his already booming voice screaming_

 _"TO DO"_

 _I attempt to flinch and struggle to move. To scream. I can hear myself talking. I can hear myself screaming but my mouth doesn't move-and the silence is just as loud as my cries._

 _"Don't struggle" he warns_

 _"This won't be as fun if you do"_

 _"Don't touch me!" I scream out. Desperation clear in my voice._

 _"Don't!"_

 _Finally I see him. All of him. All of **it.**_

 _"Please!" I pull away-or I try to. I can't move. I can't scream. I'm trapped._

 _"There's no escaping me, Draco."_

 _I can't move my head...but I can see behind me? Why can I see behind me? How is this happening?_

 _"WHAT IS HAPPENING?"_

 _I can see every inch of the room._

 _I can't open my eyes._

 _I can talk and scream._

 _I can't open my mouth._

 _I can feel my body._

 _I can't move it._

 _"You're in shock darling." He leaned down and caressed my face._

 _"I can make you better." He promised._

 _"No" I scream._

 _"Leave me alone! Please!"_

 _I can't move. I can't move. I can't move._

 _I can't move. I can't move. I can't move._

 _WHY CANT I MOVE??_

 _Suddenly he moves his hand-which was caressing my face, and slides it to my neck._

 _I feel a steady stream of fearful tears spill out of my eyes as he tightens his grip, digging his long and dirty nails into my flesh._

 _I scream out as the blood pools around his hand._

 _"No! No! Don't touch me! Help!"_

 _The sensation in my fingers comes back and my vision goes black. I can't see him anymore but I can move again. I'm immediately kicking and punching, aiming to hit him. Realization hits as I remember my eyes were initially closed. I open them expecting to see him there. Staring me down, but he's gone._

 _There's nothing except for the darkness in my empty room. My hand flies to my neck to feel for my puncture wounds._

 _There's nothing._

 _My heart is racing and I'm sweating immensely._

 _"...Harry"_

 **Okay!!! So this isn't exactly supposed to make sense to the reader yet! This chapter is going to be explained later on! I hope this was even somewhat fun to read!! This originally started out as just a prompt but I really liked the idea so I tried to branch off with it...if anyone reads this criticism is welcome!!! Thank youuuuu**

 **-Blue**


End file.
